Cours de danse particulier
by Nikushin
Summary: OS/OOC/PWP Sasuke est un jeune homme anti-social et coincé. Son grand-frère Itachi décidé de l'aider à se dérider en l'inscrivant à un cours de Tango. Lemon !


Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël avec ceux que vous aimez ! Comme cadeaux ( en retard ) je vous offre cet OS qui était sur mon profile que j'avais commencé à écrire mais que j'avais laissé par manque d'inspiration. Donc me revoilà avec cette histoire que, j'espère, vous apprécierez.

Titre: Cours de danse particulier

Genre: Humour, Yaoi, PWP, Lemon

Raiting: M ( les habitudes on la vie dure XD )

Pairing: Sasunaru

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste pour mes pensées perverses ^^

Note: Vu que ma chère bêta m'a abandonné, je fais moi même les corrections mais malheureusement je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe donc vous trouverez surement des fautes mais moins que d'habitude j'espère ^^

* * *

Il allait tuer son frère, l'étriper, l'éviscérer, l'occire ! Qu'elle merveilleuse idée avait eu son frère de l'inscrire à un putain de cours de danse pour le détendre ! OH mais vraiment, c'était charmant de ça part de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Saleté ! Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'ils ont eu…

_Flash Back_

_Ils étaient dans le salon, dans un silence total après que Itachi lui ait dit qu'il l'avait inscrit à des cours de…tango._

_Sasuke ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage, remerciant intérieurement ses gènes Uchiha pour ça._

_- Sasuke ?_

_La voix de son chèr frère le sortit de sa transe. Ils se ressemblait beaucoup, mais si Itachi avait pris les traits de leur père, lui avait pris ceux de leur mère. Tout les deux avait une peau pâle, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Les cheveux de son frère atteignaient le milieux de son dos, il les gardait le plus souvent attaché en une queue de cheval a la base de la nuque et laissait deux mèches lui encadrer le visage. Il était légèrement plus grand que Sasuke et de carrure fine._

_Sasuke lui avait les cheveux courts, il les coiffait en piques à l'arrière de la tête et laissait lui aussi deux mèches encadrer son visage. Certaine venaient voiler son regard onyx, plus profond que celui de son frère. Il suscitait un irrémédiable sentiment de désir à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur une femme…ou un homme._

_Seulement bien que le physique soit plus que prometteur, le caractère c'était pas trop ça. Totalement antisocial, arrogant, hautain, pas du tout enclin aux relations avec d'autres humains. Alors les cours de danse ?! Non mais vous l'imaginez lui entrain de danser ?! Son frère se foutait de sa gueule, il n'y avait que ça comme explication !!_

_- Sasuke, inutile d'essayer de me tuer avec ton regard. Je fais ça pour ton bien._

_« C'est ça ouais ! Espèce de faux frère, je t'en foutrais moi des cours de tango ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !!! »_

_- Sasuke, essaye au moins, ça va pas te tuer._

_Comment ça, ça allait pas le tuer ? Nan mais il se rendait pas compte qu'il allait devoir entrer en contact avec l'inconnue, toucher un être humain voir même peut-être parler avec lui ?!! Non pas moyen ! Jamais il n'irait à un cours de tango, foi d'Uchiha il n'irait pas !_

_Fin Flash back_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ?! Ah oui ! Son sournois de frère l'avait menacé d'appeler leur mère ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'était du chantage, son frère savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa mère ! Quel salopard !

Le voilà maintenant qui attendait la venue de son prof, assis dans son canapé. Au moins son frère avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'avoir inscrit à un cours particulier où il serait seul avec le prof de danse. Il pouvait endurer le contact avec un seul être humain nan ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant que l'on toquait à sa porte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci en se disant que le prof devait être un de ses vieux croulant au cheveux gris et qui ne comprenaient pas un pet de danse. Il ouvrit et se figea. Devant lui se tenait la plus grande tentation sexuelle qu'il ait jamais vu.

1m80 de finesse et de muscle mit en valeur par une tenue noir moulante qu'il avait envi d'arracher afin de voir en entier cette peau bronzée à souhait qu'il ne faisait qu'entrevoir. Il remonta son regard vers le visage de son opposant et crut voir un ange. Des yeux bleu comme le ciel, étirés un peu sur les tempes lui donnant un air félin, un sourire éclatant, trois mignonnes cicatrices sur chaque joues, un peu à la manière de moustaches de chat et des cheveux blond comme le blés et long jusqu'en dessous des oreilles, encadrant un visage tout en finesse sans être féminin.

- Salut ! Tu dois être Sasuke Uchiha c'est bien ça ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Cette voix aussi claire que de l'eau de roche aurait pu le faire jouir à l'instant si il ne savait pas autant se maîtriser. Et on le disait asexué ? Alors là, il allait devoir revoir le terme de se mot parce que là, si il se fiait à la chaleur qui se concentrait de plus en plus vers un point bien particulier de son anatomie, il était tout sauf asexué !

Se rendant compte que la bombe blonde attendait sa réponse, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, n'étant pas sur de se qui allait sortir de sa bouche si jamais il l'ouvrait. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore plus.

- Super ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, je serais ton prof de danse.

Lui son prof de danse ? Il était même pas sur de se contrôler alors que sa tentation était à 1m de lui alors être coller à lui ? Il allait le violer c'était sur ! Son frère voulait qu'il se détende ? Eh ben c'était un échec total ! Pour la détente on repassera !!!

Il se recula laissant passer cette tentation blonde qui le remercia d'un « merci » enjoué. Il laissa errer son regard sur le dos du blond, glissant sur la chute de rein et les fesses fermes et musclées qui semblait l'appeler pour finir sur des jambes fines et interminables.

« Mon dieu comment je vais faire ? »

Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon où le blond déposa son sac. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

- Ton frère m'a dit que tu n'avais aucune expérience en danse de salon ?

- Hn.

- Ok…bon je sais qu'on a pas vraiment besoin de communiquer pour danser mais si tu me dit pas autre chose que des « Hn » ça va être dure de se comprendre tu sais ?

Il le savait bien ça ! Bon, peut-être qu'en faisant un effort il réussirait à dire quelque chose de cohérent. Il inspira profondément et expira avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Effectivement je n'ai aucune expérience en danse, dit-il.

- Et bah voilà c'était pas si dur nan ?, dit le blond avec un sourire.

Parler, nan mais il y avait autre chose qui devenait très dur avec la présence de cette tentation dans la même pièce que lui. Son frère ferait bien de profiter des derniers instant qu'il avait à vivre parce que dès la séance finit il irait le trouver pour le tuer, « C'est pour ton propre bien » tu parles ! La voix de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bon, alors pour commencer on va faire quelque pas sans la musique et après on verra comment tu t'en sors. Si je vois que tu te débrouille bien alors on intégrera la musique. Ça te vas comme ça ?

- Oui.

- Ok alors c'est partit !

Le blond s'approcha de lui lentement. Sasuke commença à paniquer intérieurement mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement de recul, qu'il sentit la main douce de Naruto prendre la sienne pour la poser sur sa hanche gauche tandis qu'il prenait l'autre dans sa main et posait une autre sur son épaule. Il sentit son corps chaud se coller à lui et la réaction de son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, se concentrant d'abord sur ses joues qu'il sentit brûler et se concentra ensuite vers une autre partie qui présentement se trouvait serré contre le ventre du blond. Ce dernier se rendit compte de son état et leva vers lui un regard étonné.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une claque, alors il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres douces et humides contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux tombant directement dans un lagon de pur désir, bien loin du regard innocent d'il y a encore quelques minutes. Il se doutait bien que ses yeux devait refléter autant si ce n'est plus de désir et, voyant que le blond ne refusait pas, se laissa aller.

Il prit la lèvre inférieure du blond et la mordilla, la lécha avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche, suivant ses dents avant de rencontrer l'habitante des lieux. Elles entamèrent un ballet, ou plutôt un tango sensuel où le brun dominait. Il n'était peut-être pas doué pour danser avec ses pieds mais avec sa langue c'était une tout autre histoire.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le dos du blond, qu'elles caressèrent fougueusement, puis descendirent sur les fesses rondes et fermes, les caressant, les massant, rapprochant leur bassins, faisant se rencontrer leur désir respectif.

Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou qui fut aussitôt assailli par les douces lèvres de Sasuke qui sucèrent, mordillèrent toute la peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, laissant de superbe suçons. Le blond lui n'était plus que gémissement entre les bras du brun. Depuis que celui-ci lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait ressenti une vague de chaleur recourir tout son corps avant de se concentrer dans ses reins. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un tel désirs, un besoin si violent de s'unir avec une personne. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ressentir tout cela, mais des dents qui mordillaient le lobe de son oreille lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Sasuke souleva son amant, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'il fit et passa même ses bras autour de son cou pour un meilleur maintient, reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser vertigineux plein de ce désir qu'ils ne pouvaient canaliser.

Le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre, plaquant de temps en temps son amant contre un mur, le déshabillant, se frottant contre lui, si bien que les seuls bruit qui résonnèrent dans l'appartement furent ceux des vêtements qui tombaient et des gémissement que lâchaient les deux hommes, s'excitant mutuellement.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre quasi nu. Naruto ne portait plus qu'un boxer alors que Sasuke avait encore son pantalon. Le brun déposa son doux fardeau sur le lit aux draps noir et se releva, admirant son amant avec un appétit non dissimulé. Celui-ci avait la respiration saccadé, les yeux brillant d'attente et de désir, les joues d'un beau rouge et le corps luisant de sueur. Ne pouvant plus résister à se corps qui l'appelait, il se pencha sur se torse musclé à souhait, prenant en bouche ce téton qui le narguait, le mordillant, le suçant, le tiraillant, faisant subir à son voisin le même sort avec sa main, jusqu'à les laisser dures. Il descendit encore plus, traçant sur son passage un sillon humide mais brûlant, il arriva au ventre qui se contractait sous ses caresses, puis au nombril qu'il mordilla avant d'y glisser sa langue et d'entamer un va et vient, mimant l'acte qui se déroulerait plus tard, comme si il s'agissait d'une promesse.

Naruto lui était complètement parti depuis un moment, ne se concentrant plus que sur cette langue chaude qui lui faisait voir les étoiles sans quitter le lit. Il gémissait encore et encore pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant. Ses mains caressaient le dos pâle ou le griffaient lorsque les sensations étaient trop fortes.

Le brun descendit encore un peu et se retrouva nez à nez avec le boxeur de son amant déformé par une bosse bien connue. Il prit le bord avec ses dents et le fit descendre tout doucement, torturant encore un peu plus le blond, jusqu'à libérer son membre érigé. Il retira totalement le tissu puis enleva lui aussi ce qui lui restait de vêtements avant de se coucher de tout son long sur le blond, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilité sans contrainte. Sasuke gémit sourdement alors que Naruto lui sortit tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons par un cri de pure extase qui excita encore plus le brun, qui commença à faire des mouvement de bassins, berçant leur deux érection, faisant déferler en eux des sensations explosives. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des fous assoiffés, comme si la fin du monde était pour bientôt, et se séparèrent haletant, un filet de bave les reliant encore. Naruto prit une main pâle et suça trois doigts sans quitter des yeux son amant qui accéléra un peu plus le rythme de ses reins. Une fois ces prometteur de plaisir bien humidifier, il alla reprendre la bouche de son amant pour un autre baiser dévorant tandis qu'il sentait contre son entrée ses doigts venir le caresser, déclanchant un frison d'attente qui parcourut tout son corps. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que le caresser, le frustrant délibérément si bien qu'à un moment il n'en put plus. Il se détacha du brun et alla murmurer à son oreille d'une voix délicieusement suppliante.

- Je t'en prie…ahhh ….Sasuukeee mmmmh…mets-les moi aahhhh

Son amant accéda à sa demande et le pénétra d'un doigt, sentant autour de celui-ci les chairs se resserrer, s'imaginant déjà ce que ce serait de les sentir autour de son sexe qui s'impatientait. Il prit bien soin de l'habituer, le caressant, l'embrassant, le détendant, pour chaque doigts qu'il insérait, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'en pouvant plus lui dise ou plutôt lui gémisse:

- Sasuuke…vient…aahhh…. Maintenant !!

Le brun ne résista pas et prit dans un tiroir de sa commode un préservatif, qu'il ouvrit et déroula sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il vit le blond se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes et la son souffle se coupa.

Sur le dos bronzé était tatoué un magnifique renard à neuf queues, il semblait vivant, se mouvant au même rythme que les muscles de son porteur. Excité par cette vision, il prit le menton du blond et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait. Il caressa un instant l'entrée avec son sexe, avalant les gémissement du blond sous lui, avant de se positionner et de pousser, entrant doucement, lentement, trop lentement dans se corps si chaud, si serré qui s'ouvrait pour son passage. Lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il attendit un instant autant pour Naruto afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence que pour lui afin qu'il se calme. Il était au paradis, Naruto était délicieusement serré, chaud et étroit, il le sentait frémir autour de son sexe.

Naruto donna le feu vert en amorçant le premier coup de rein et bientôt un rythme sensuel s'imposa. Ils allaient lentement profitant des sensations qui naissaient dans leur ventre, gémissant à l'unisson, entrecoupant leurs baisers par le prénom de l'autre.

Le blond ne sentait plus rien d'autres que ses mains qui lui caressaient les flans, le ventre, que ses lèvre qui baisaient son cou, son dos, que se sexe, chaud qui allait et venait en lui, l'emmenant doucement mais sûrement au septième ciel. Quant au brun lui, il ne sentait plus rien que ses parois chaudes qui ripaient contre son sexe, il n'écoutait plus rien d'autre que les gémissements de son amant qui s'intensifiaient au rythme de ses reins.

Il arriva un moment où tout les deux n'en pouvaient d'avantage, trop de plaisir accumulé qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Le rythme s'intensifia, devenant frénétique alors que dans la pièce ne résonnaient plus que les gémissements voir les cris que poussaient les deux amants. Ils dansaient là un tango dès plus endiablé, dès plus sensuels et dès plus harmonieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Ils ne se connaissaient de rien, n'avait pratiquement pas parlé et pourtant…éprouvaient ce même désir incontrôlable, ce même besoin de s'unir à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'amour mais tout se faisait en douceur. Ils ne se concentraient que sur se qu'ils ressentaient. Plus tard les questions, les interrogations, les suppositions et peut-être même les regrets. Pour l'instant ils se contentaient de vivre l'instant présent, de graver dans leurs mémoires, dans leurs corps cet instant unique qu'ils partageaient, cet accord parfait entre leurs cœurs et leurs corps.

Sur un dernier coup de reins, un dernier pas de danse, ils atteignirent l'apothéose. Ils s'écroulèrent, fatigués mais apaisés, heureux tout simplement et s'endormirent, ne se souciant pas de ce qui pouvait arriver à leur réveil…

Le lendemain, se fut seul que Sasuke se réveilla, émergeant doucement, s'extirpant des bras accueillant de Morphée. Il tâtonna la place à côté de la sienne, à la recherche d'un corps chaud mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un bout de papier. Il se cala confortablement contre son oreiller et lut se qui était marqué.

_À la semaine prochaine _

_N. _

Rien de plus, rien de moins mais c'était amplement suffisant pour le moment. Il sourit doucement et reposa le bout de papier à côté de lui. Il se recoucha, se prélassant encore un peu au lit, les mains derrière la tête, fixant sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre, se remémorant la nuit dernière et laissant vagabondé librement son esprits, ses pensées.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Il avait hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine. Finalement son cher grand frère n'allait pas mourir. Qui sait ? Ces cours de danse n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout nan ?

Fin

* * *

**Niku: **Bah voilà voilà.

**Naru: **C'est tout ? Pas de suite, pas couple ?

**Niku: **Nan.

**Sasu: **Bah pourquoi ?

**Niku: **Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc cour où vous êtes en couple sans vraiment l'être.

**Naru: **Et « Reviens vers moi » alors ?

**Niku: **En cours d'écriture, je fais tout ce que je peux pour écrire le plus vite et posté le plus tôt possible, mais j'ai du boulot pendant les vacances et en plus j'ai plus de bêta donc je dois faire moi-même les corrections et vu que je suis une bille en orthographe c'est pas de la tarte.

**Sasu: **comment ça t'as plus de bêta ?

**Niku: **Bah l'ancienne je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle m'a lâché donc…

**Naru: **C'est vraiment pas sympas ça…

**Niku: **Nan mais bon j'en trouverais bien une autre..

**Sasu: **Ou alors t'arrêtes de glander et tu fais toi-même les corrections

**Niku: **Toi je viens de te faire seme et tu me jettes ça à la figure ? Alors toi mon coco si tu continu comme ça l'épilogue de « Reviens vers moi » tu pourras te le foutre ou je pense.

**Sasu: **Glups ! Reviews s'il vous plait !


End file.
